


Curve

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Proxima Midnight & Peter Quill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Curve

10 year old Peter scampered behind the taller woman as she strided across the ship with her boots thudding after each step. He struggled to maintain pace with her, his legs attempted to match her swing, the arch of her long limbs as she moved. Stumbling again, he reached out and patted her thigh. 

Proxima sharply turned, her glare softened as her gaze landed on Peter. Holding out her hand, she grasped his then lifted him closer to her, balancing him in one arm as she resumed moving forward. He lightly cuddled against her wide chest. She spoke with a slight sharpness. “Why were you wandering around?”

Peter was accustomed to Proxima’s voice, coarse even at the best of times, yet he jolted then looked up. Meeting her firm gaze, he hummed. “I was all alone.” She scoffed yet clutched him firmer.

He gravitated towards Proxima, not because she was his sole sister. She always bristled at being referred to as a girl. She wasn’t like his mother. The Maw was too long winded to ever hold Peter’s interest, his odd speech and mannerisms also tended to provoke laughter in the boy. Cull was a distinct opposite, his grunts never failed to startle Peter when he was within earshot. Corvus did interest Peter, his older brother never objected to being referred to as a boy. Yet he seemed to take after dad. A quiet type who could make his intentions known with a word.

Peter leaned against his sister as he whispered. “Where were you going?” She patted his head with her free hand as she brusquely answered. “You are going back to your room. And staying there.” He knew better then to argue with her. As he moved down the hallway to his room he moved to step down from her arm, yet she tightened her hold. 

Setting him down on the bed, a thin smile flickered across her lips as she rested her large paws on him. “If you can stay here, then I will have something for you when I return.” Peter kept his gaze on Proxima for a long moment, then nodded. “Okay.” Her smile vanished as her stern expression returned, yet she bent down to lightly kiss his cheek. “Behave, brother.”

He giggled and writhed as she kissed him, reaching out to grasp at her playfully. She remained close, letting him imitate her action then moved away from him. A final lingering glance from the doorway before she departed.


End file.
